wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alethic Logic
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Archive =Talk To Me= Easter Oh, I would love some help! But, be careful, this one has a direction already--it's supposed to be a spoof of "Behind The Music", with all the exaggerated SENSATIONALISM!!! So, if you can stick to that, jump on in! All help is greatly appreciated!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, dear... what's "Behind The Music"? I feel stupid now. I can do sensationalism, but is there something (link) you can point me to for some Behind The Music background? Sorry to be dense. '--Alethic Logic 03:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Are you Canadian!? Have you ever seen the TV "The Simpsons"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::LOL... I've seen it once or twice... sorry. I'm a South Park and Family Guy fan. I figure if I watch another cartoon - I'm likely to regress (even further). OK, I'll search for "Behind the Music". Sounds like a reasonable approach, eh? '--Alethic Logic 03:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Well, they did do a spoof of "Behind The Music" for "The Simpsons" it was very good and covered all the elements from "BTM". Don't know if it's online.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I found the cliff-notes online. I'm not a big MTV fan either... but I think I've got the gist of it. I'll have a look at it tomorrow and if I get too far off, feel free to rein me in (or wipe out anything). Mkay? ::Okay, if you want to just post the storyline, I can inject the "tone".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Cool. We can work as a team... Like Judas and Jesus. '--Alethic Logic 03:56, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Uh...more like Jesus and The Bunny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) This seems like a project for you You may not be interested, of course, but you do seem to be something of an expert on the human body. I recently found myself creating the arms and feet pages to fill in red links for other purposes, and in so doing, managed to create a new red link myself: legs. While adding feet to the body template, I decided to go ahead and add legs, just so's I won't have to mess with the template again when that page does get created. So, I suspect you may have figured out what my "offer" is, but just in case: I'm giving you "dibs" to start the legs page. You may be body-part-ed out by now, or just too busy with something else to want to work on this, so no biggie if that's the case. This is nothing like a "command," or even a "request," just an offer. You may not be a legs man, after all. :) Oh, and you should also feel free to truthify the arms and feet pages, if you wish - I really just needed to put something there because I was linking something else. --thisniss 20:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I go where I'm needed. I'll have a look. Citizen Alethic Logic 02:08, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I''' am clearly a genius for knowing that '''you would be great at this. lol. Your start on the legs page had me kicking up my heels (well, okay. I fell out of my chair. still...). Once again, you have shown yourself to be a brave and loyal contributor to the glory of Stephen, these internets tubes, and America herself. (Seriously, though: when the prize money comes, I expect a 10% "finder's fee.")--thisniss 03:42, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::LOL! Thanks! I was worried it was on the random side... but these body-part articles tend to be less politically inspired than other articles here. I know there are a couple of gags that I've missed there, so I'll revisit it tomorrow. I've rented Borat for tonight and want to get to that soon. High five... '--Alethic Logic 03:47, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' Bear City Thank you for your input, but new people don't know to look for replies on the same page where the conversation started; they wait for a note on their talkpage. But, don't post it on his talkpage just yet. Let's get him to go to the Peer Review page, where you can post it. That way everyone can see it, and benefit from your advice. For now, allow the kid to save face and when he is ready he will post on Peer Review. As it is, he believes I am the only one who has a problem with his page. Let him grow some balls before he realizes more people are reading his page and don't think it is that good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I bow to your superior wisdom. I never thought about that he wouldn't even find my comment LOL! It just looked to me like he was in trouble and didn't have the vandal feel to me so I thought I might help. You're right though, balls are a good thing. I'll stand down. '--Alethic Logic 15:33, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Thank you, I am sure if he is going to stick around, he will become an "It-getter", if not, oh well, what can you do? We give him a chance, everything else is up to him/her...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:03, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Hillary Great pic of Hillary and Jennifer Flowers on the Obamamamamia page! Comment: can you reverse the picture of Hillary (change L to R) so it appears like she is staring at Jennifer's cones with that PO'ed look? --OHeL 03:36, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL... OK... give me a minute or two... '--Alethic Logic 03:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::OK, how's that? BTW, this was an interesting exercise - I found pictures of Hillary that looked a lot like Flowers and vice versa. '--Alethic Logic 03:46, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' :::Priceless! --OHeL 03:48, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Um... looking at the timing of my posts above, it appears I was able to go back in time to fix the picture. I reported it fixed before I decided to fix it. Hmmm... I may have to work on the M Theory article a bit when I understand what happened. '--Alethic Logic 02:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' :::::Oops, my mistake. Misread the numbers... it has been a long day. '--Alethic Logic 02:43, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Jennifer Flowers Jennifer Flowers? Does she still have a pulse? LOL. I think we need a page here about her now, since you added her to the Obamamamamia! cast ensemble. I'd do it... but I'm really busy writing silly lyrics, and I see you now are an "Editor Par Excellence", so you are most definitely holier than thou now....! :) --OHeL 01:52, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks... I was thinking the Monica thing was getting a little tired... but I figured with a hair stylist, Jennifer could probably make a suitable replicant for Hillary (I think Bill thought so too). I can produce the article. Funny, there seems to be only one picture of her. I was thinking maybe a snappier article would be the "Clinton Women" with a little feature on Jennifer Flowers, Paula Jones, Monica Lewinsky and of course Hillary (I shouldn't have wasted my new picture on the Hillary page). It might be fun to tie in a few other "possibles" to truthy it up a bit. Whaddaya think? '--Alethic Logic 01:58, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::LOL... a "Clinton tryst disambiguation page"... I love it! --OHeL 02:04, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm thinking of a new word - the Clintuplets - I just don't know who to pick from the list to make the fifth... Probably Dolly Kyle since she had the longest affair with him (30 years?)... or do you think Bobbie Ann Williams - who had the Clinton "love child" - would be a better choice? Maybe I should just leave Hillary out since I don't think she's been getting any anyway. '--Alethic Logic 02:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Oh, and I have to correct my spelling (that's why I only found one picture - it's Gennifer Flowers. '--Alethic Logic 02:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::The "Clintuplets" cracked me up. You need something from far, FAR left field for the 5th member of the clan (Helen Thomas maybe?) As for 'Gennifer', who the hell spells Jennifer that way? Let Truthiness prevail! Same thing goes for Deborah Dickerson. --OHeL 02:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hasn't Helen Thomas been through enough? OK, maybe not... How about our friend Ann Coulter... she seems like Clinton's type. '--Alethic Logic 03:35, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::OK, I think our Clintuplets page can wait until tomorrow. And I'll give some thought to who Billtoven's fifth should be. '--Alethic Logic 03:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' :::::So, I went with Lady Blind Justice... I figured she'd been screwed by Clinton as much as anyone else. Have a peek if you get a chance. Clintuplets '--Alethic Logic 02:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Yawn! Ask and ye shall receive, Template:yawn--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:13, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL! Cool... Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 21:27, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Trickle Down I believe it is very much like every subject that is common knowledge: everyone assumes everyone else knows about it. It does warrant its own page of course, if only to counter the lies from Wikip*dia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :OK, I'll take a crack at it. Should I take the stuff off the Reagan page then, or leave it in both places and embellish the Trickle-down Economics page? '--Alethic Logic 17:56, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Let your gut guide you, citizen...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm on it... thanks! '--Alethic Logic 18:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Do you feel that Trickle-down Economics is the same as Reaganomics? Reaganomics is on the "cult" template as "Voodoo".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::My gut says "yes". My magic eight-ball says "Ask me again later". '--Alethic Logic 18:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Check this out... Obamamamamia --OHeL 00:51, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm holding my sides... '--Alethic Logic 02:03, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' Congratulations --Esteban Colberto 18:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Cool! '--Alethic Logic 22:04, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Don't forget, but captions aren't the only way to get on the front page, you can also write an article worthy of being featured. Go here to vote for pages you feel are worthy of Stephen's attention, and for hints on how to get your stuff featured, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm just doing the caption thing for fun. '--Alethic Logic 22:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Of course, all of it is for fun, unless someone is paying you to post...: p--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... maybe you can hook me up... '--Alethic Logic 22:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Pffft, I am paid knowing I am basking in Stephen's Glory.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK - well, I thought maybe Bill Gates was paying here like he's paying on Wikipedia. '--Alethic Logic 22:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' Hands There's another pic of W. giving the finger on this page (you have to scroll down a bit to see it): http://www.bartcop.com/1931.htm I don't know if you want to update the W. pic with this one (I think W's expression is great on this one -- Don't mess with me OR Barney!!! :)). If you do use this pic you would have to do a screen grab of the page and extract the pic because you can't d/l the the image. --OHeL 16:11, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I've captured it. Decisions, decisions... '--Alethic Logic 16:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' Your Prayer for Stephen I adjusted it a little so it didn't sound so much like a Penthouse letter and more like a 12-step program.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:01, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 Is supposed to be a page for admins to practice making the real Main Page, before it become the Main Page. Kinda like the Sandbox, but for admins--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks - I don't know why but I thought I was on main page2 when I got here. It was main page 1. I guess this Northern California weed is better than I thought. '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Skeletor I didn't feel Nancy Pelosi was skeletor, my contention all along was that Maria Shriver (wife of Arnold) was skeletor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Pelosi is Satan's Handmaiden. I think changing that part was the straw that broke Skeletor's back. '--Alethic Logic 18:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I think the other guy wanted to keep saying Nancy is skeletor because he had that picture. Oh, and no offense taken, its your talk page, so you decide what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, well, I'll admit I didn't see the picture, but I'll take a look. It seemed like too much Skeletor stuff. We've got to draw a line in the sand somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 18:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::Oh, I saw THAT picture. OK, well, this was just goofy. I agree - Skeletor doesn't belong here. '--Alethic Logic 18:10, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::The line in the sand was drawn by Geraldo, showing us where Stephen's line in the sand is. But, yes I agree, Skeletor doesn't belong on Nancy Pelosi's page. It seems people are familiar with Stephen's humor, and are familiar with uncyclopedia, and get the two mixed up--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::It's the difference between truthiness and nonsense. '--Alethic Logic 18:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I like to tell 'em, "Randomness is not truthiness" but it means the same thing as what you said.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Red Hair You are a better writer than that. Go to The Vagina Monologues and see if that gives you any ideas for renaming "RCH".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the RCH part is true. Engineers really use that term. Of course that's probably a good reason to delete it. If it's too dumb, I can back it out. '--Alethic Logic 01:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::You don't have to delete it, just try to be a little less obvious about what you're saying. We don't want to prevent people from seeing the site at work (that would defeat truthiness) due to one word.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that word was the issue. Do we have a list of words that are on the endangered species list? I didn't realize I need to avoid some words - other than the need to appear to have good taste that is. Anyway, I've deleted it - it wasn't that funny anyway. '--Alethic Logic 07:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :There isn't an official list, you just want to avoid words that would be blocked from a workplace.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, fuck, you're leaving it up to ME? '--Alethic Logic 07:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :LOL, I liked what you wrote except the word. I don't want to lose our largest audience: bored people at work. We would not be where we are without them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ain't it the truth... ::Seriously, though - I just popped in to commend you on all the truthiness you've been spreading around these internets tubes recently. I haven't had as much boredom time of late, but it's been nice to see all your new stuff when I do get the chance to check in. --thisniss 13:15, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll keep our target audience in mind from now on. '--Alethic Logic 15:12, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Liberty Bell Caption I adjusted your caption, just a tiny bit so the participle is dangling (on purpose) of course. Fix, keep or change as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, a dangling participle seems appropriate for a bell caption. I'll check it out. '--Alethic Logic 21:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Too Much!? HELL NO!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:53, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Taco Bell...LOL. What a wonderfully warped mind you have! I am jealous I didn't think of feel that first! Good job, BTW, we do have a Taco Bell page in case you didn't know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'll link to the TB page. Yeah, this stuff kinda flows right through me... um... kinda like Taco Bell. '--Alethic Logic 23:29, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Excellent, sick imagery, but excellent. Whatever your musiness is, you need to keep using it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Caption on Front Page Your caption for the Washington dollar coin cracked me up, so I put it on the front page, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow, thanks! I'm embarassed because I think Robin Williams first made the Barbara Bush / Washington comparison. Talk Page Archive If my computer didn't suck (if it wasn't a PC I could have told you at least 5 mintues ago). Please follow the link, change the name as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sound Advice * * * --MC Esteban 20:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC)